


Breakfast

by Limeyunho



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, ATEEZ smut, Choi San - Freeform, M/M, P O R N, i wrote this out of boredom, jeong yunho - Freeform, very short, yunsan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limeyunho/pseuds/Limeyunho
Summary: Where are my fellow Yunsan shippers at? I’m baaaaackBasically, remember that time when in the Treasure Film (episode 2) the boys had a bunch missions to complete? Well, Yunho’s mission was to wake up early and cook breakfast for everyone. To his surprise though, he found San in the living room awake.
Relationships: Choi San & Jeong Yunho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Very short and written in a very shitty way :( but I kept thinking about this so I had to get it out my head

“Ah, why me?”

Yunho mumbled as he got up from his comfy bed and walked down the hallway. 

The day before, all of the members received some missions so that they could make their vlogs a little more interesting. Yunho had to admit that missions are fun, he really liked games like that, but today he was a bit sleepy. 

He was surprised to see San waiting for him in the living room when he turned on the light.

What was that weirdo doing, sitting on the couch in a pitch black room? Whatever.

San and Yunho have been roommates for quite some time now, and what seemed like a very good friendship turned into something more as they got more and more intimate.  
By that, I meant to say that the two boys started using each other to satisfy their needs. 

But it wasn’t just sex with no feelings. They also developed some romantic feelings, which resulted in very long cuddling and make out sessions after sex, followed by deep talks about anything. 

“Good morning~ can I help?”

How the hell did he know about his mission? Wasn’t it a secret? Or maybe he told him...he was too sleepy to remember.

“Sure”

They turned the kitchen light, Yunho took out two cute aprons from one of the cabinets, but before he could put it on, he saw San smiling.

“What?”

San smile got even bigger as he thought of something VERY interesting.

“I just got a genius idea~”

“Oh good, because I have no idea what to cook, what should we-“

“We should fuck”

Yunho knew San wasn’t joking, he could see the look in the boy’s face. Plus, it’s San...it’s impossible for him to act like a non-horny person.

“Don’t even think about it” 

San got closer to him, playing with his shirt as his face got closer and closer “Pleeeeease”

*fast forward to 5 minutes later*

Sounds of skin slapping and little moans could be barely heard, Yunho’s hand covered San’s mouth while fucking him over the kitchen counter. Every time he thrusted a little too hard, San would moan against his hand and his eyes would slightly roll back.

San was known among the members as the exhibitionist of the group. He loved showing off his body and dance moves whenever he had the chance, whether he was in front of the members or fans, he didn’t care. So, when Yunho started fucking into him harder and placed both of his hands on his hips, San got closer to his orgasm and what before was heavy breathing, became whines and moans that got louder and louder.

The two boys were both unable to focus on not getting caught, but Yunho, who was also very close, seemed to notice that they were staring to make too much noise.

“San-ah, be quiet, they’re gonna hear us” he whispered. Hearing those words seemed to make San even louder though.

“I- I want them to hear”  
“Are you crazy?”  
“No...no..let them hear”

He kept whining that sentence until Yunho placed his hand over his mouth again, forcing him to shut up. He couldn’t risk that much.

*fast forward again to 10 minutes later*

The two boys were now both panting, exhausted, sweaty from their orgasms. They slowly got ahold of themselves and started to pick out the ingredients to make breakfast.

San looked at Yunho with a satisfied grin and giggled.

“What?” Yunho asked.  
“You know the cameras were on this whole time, right? The editors will have to cut out a lot of footage this time! Hahahah-“

That’s when Yunho knew he fucked up.


End file.
